Daughter of Sun and Moon rewrite
by GodShynin300
Summary: Rewrite. A long lost warrior, two rings of power,a fellowship and a journey. Follow the Fellowship of the ring in their adventure in Middle earth, with a new companion who is as ancient as Sauron. Will loyalty and faith help good prevail? Or everything will be lost? Very little Legomance, but lots of friendship.


**Daughter of sun and moon**

Prologue: Awaken

* * *

_The world is changing._

_I feel it in the water._

_I feel it in the earth._

_I smell it in the air._

_Much that once was is lost._

_For none now live who remember it._

_It began in a night when the sun was covered by the moon. In that night a god-like woman appeared in this Earth. Nehellenia, guardian of wisdom, daughter of the Sun and the Moon, came between us with one purpose: sharing her empyreal power with all the races of Middle Earth. She started with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the elves, immortals, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of man, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bonded the strenght and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for unknown to Nehellenia, another ring was made._

_In the land of Mordor in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron, had forged in secret a master ring to controll all others. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to Rule Them All._

_One by one the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the ring, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth._

_Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It seemed that all hope had faded, but there was still something that Sauron hadn't anticipated. He never expected that Nehellenia would came to their aid, that she would've been as powerfull as him, and that her soul was so pure neither his ring could overpower such light. The battle was fierce. But Sauron wasn't a fair fighter. He was succesful into stabbing Nehellenia near the heart. Seeing such pure lady fall for the hands of the Dark Lord gave courage to Isildur, son of the King, to take up his father'sword. Loosing his ring was the least of Sauron's problems. Nehellenia, on the brink of death, gathered up all the power she had left and sacrificed herself taking the Dark Lord with her. Sauron, the enemy of the free people of Middle Earth was defeated._

_The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one change to destroy Evil forever, but the hearts of Men are easily curropted and the Ring of Power has a will on its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death and somethings that should not have be forgotten were lost._

_History became legend, legend became mith, and for two and a half thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tongues of the Misty Mountains, and there it consumed him. The ring brought Gollum unnatural long life, for five hundred years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum cave it waited._

_Darkness crept back into the forests the world. Rumors grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived, it's time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend._

_It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. A Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. For the time will soon come…when hobbits will shape the fortune of all._

* * *

Even though the Dark Lord was defeated, the people of Middle Earth couldn't find it in their heart to celebrate, not when a woman that has gained her place in their memory and heart has fallen alongside their enemy.

When the armies retreated Lord Elrond, one of Lady Nehellenia's most trusted friend, looked everywhere for something, anything that was left of her. In the end he found it. A ring, made of Mithrill, with an elven crystal set on it. When Elrond picked it he knew what it was, a ring of power. _Her_ ring of power. Sadness filled his heart, but then he heard a cry, a bird's cry.

In the sky, breaking through the thick clouds of Mordor, sunbeams illuminated a bird of extrordinary beauty flying through the plains of Mordor; a Phoenix. As it cried, Elrond knew what it had to do: he would have broght the ring in his city and looked over it. In his mind one phrase seemed to have been engraved very deeply by the Phoenix: _"She's out there!_

* * *

**Okay. DotSaM is back. Sorry for those who were following it, but I read it and I didn't like it anymore, so I erased it until I would have found inspiration again, and finally I got it back. Most of the things are changed, but don't worry, not everything.**

**Tell me if you like it and pray that I don't loose inspiration again.**


End file.
